Talk:Uni Design II
In this article I make mention that roughly 15% of the changes between the Uni Design and Uni Design II were based on Seenian technology that was understood. This doesn't include those systems derived from Seenian technology that were used on board the USS Tigershark. Outside of the Narth developed devices (specifically the "time shield" and the Janus device) how many of the developments on board the Tigershark make it into the Uni Design II? Knight Ranger (talk) 16:04, May 29, 2014 (UTC) The Answer is none. Dr. Foster (the head of Xeno Research and the foremost authority on Seenian tech (he and his team that is) are convinced that the ideal move forward towards a "new fleet" and new design is to completely adapt Seenian technology and instead of inventing new stuff or mixing other tech into. He of course has to compromise as not all Seenian tech is yet understood. But he wants to put all resources in retro engineering the Seenian solutions. Here is Dr. Foster in his own word summarizing his approach: :::::: Dr. Foster said. “Ever since the Eternal Warrior returned with the Devi, we gathered and compiled every bit of hardware,artifact and information on that advanced civilization. We analyzed every bit of data we could find in the archives of the Saresii. We refitted the Devi and learned much about Seenian technical approaches. This body of knowledge exponentially increased since we received the Dom and all the Lyrec Battleships. We basically took these ships apart. Combined it with Union tech and put it back together. Not to mention the many thousand smaller ships. We are in possession of two Seenian depots that had been sealed until recently. The decision was made to open them after the Ancient Gates had been activated with the full blessing of those who initially wanted to keep them sealed. The second is filled with many more Lyrec ships , hulls, parts and we believe the supplies to complete a second Karmat. A sentient piece of Seenian technology assisted us with understanding much and more so with guidance to conduct safe research. We also have the full cooperation of a robot called the Master Servant. The machine leads a workforce of Seenian engineering robots. To summarize the our proposal , we are still far away to reach the same level as the Seenians, but we are on the right track. So if we use what we inherited, change or adapt our designs to follow this lead, we have fulfilled what the Union asked us. We propose to gradually replace all our Battleships and subsequent all our Mil Tech with Seenian design as basis and unravel the rest till we can create on the same level. We do not invent but retro engineer what is already there and we know it works.” The idea is seriously considered, especially as they have two depots and Master Servant fully cooperating. (Master Servant is the head custodian of the large depot Erica has found and a sentinent robot with extensive engineering skills and knowledge) Uni 2.0 is the second approach. championed by Admiral Donnerwetter,and his argument is also very logical and practical. He explains: Donnerwetter acknowledged his cue by clearing his throat,then he said.”I am the voice of the second camp. It became known as the Uni Design 2.0 . My main arguments against the Seenian approach were already pointed out by the Admiral of the Fleet. The main reason we implemented Uniform design was to stream line and simplify maintenance, logistics and repairs. Before this we had Terran battle ships, Ult and Saran ships and every manufacturer and ship builder designed and built their own version. Every ship type needed different parts and required different munitions. Do you know we lost battles not because we didn't have enough ships or crews but because they could not use the munitions we had. There were cases known with warehouses full of Shiprocs and a fleet of Saran Battleship urgently needing ammunition, the Fleet was defeated because the Shiprocs did not fit their launch tubes. Servicing the Devi had been a nightmare for centuries. Servicing the new Seenian giants is not much easier. Technicians know where Power coupling 66A3 is in every Union Battleship, no matter the Class or the size or the year. By the Uniform Design Doctrine it is always in the same section, uses the same color coded connectors and is removed by the same tools. In a ship yard there is time to consult a tech or expert AI to figure out what part of the ship does the same thing, but in Battle when you need to replace that coupling wearing a protective suit , maybe in Zero gravity or while the ship is tossed and turned due to weapon impacts you don't have the time. I can, and that is no boast find and replace the 66A3 in every Uni design battleship in under 5 minutes, with one arm tied to my back and blindfolded.” He smiled. “It is to this day the test any Engineering cadet must complete in under 15 minutes, handicapped in some way, blindfolded or under simulated emergency conditions.” Now the third approach is the idea of Mc Elligott. Project Big Fish The Admiral initiated Project Fish many centuries ago. Central to this project was a new type of ship. While in theory it was to be built with the UDD in mind, only about 10% of the ships design followed it, because almost everything in this ship did not exist before, as far as we know it no Seenian concepts existed. Almost everything was invented and developed for that ship. It took centuries to built it. One reason was the the great secrecy and the other was the need to develop new production methods to turn never before realized concepts into parts and systems. In 5020 the ship was ready and given to the most unusual crew our combined civilizations ever assembled and I think it is safe to say it will never be repeated. This crew took the most advanced ship we could built and customized it, altered it and improved on it, throwing pretty much everything that was left of UDD out the window. But Admiral McElligott saw in this ship the seed for our next era of ships and initiated said Project Big Fish, building a battleship based on the USS Tigershark and keeping its base design philosophy as base line, take the best of what all our combined civilizations have to offer and throw any other rule of limitation out the same window. McElligott never liked to put our eggs into one basket. He decried the Union's reliance on basically two weapon systems. The Translocator and the Loki torpedo. Yes we greatly improved on the original concept, but the base function is the same. There are good chances now, that we are indeed the biggest kid in our neighborhood. But the door has been opened to the Universe and it is simply foolish to assume we are the most advanced and biggest kid out there. The arguments are the same as those against the Seenian route, plus our approach is by far the costliest. The Tigershark, her development and her three upgrades cost us as much as an entire battle group but the investment had been returned a thousandfold. Now the new ship didn't need to be built with the same level of secrecy or had to be developed over centuries, but she is still the most expensive battle ship we ever built and ninety percent of her systems are classified Blue-Blue-Red.” But the Time Shield and the Janus device remain only with the Tigershark and her 5050 successor the USS Orca. (The Narth have cleared some tech to be used in the project Big Fish , but the argument was that the Janus device was only needed for a NAVINT ship and not for the regular ships of the line, and the Time shield is so advanced and beyond Union tech for many centuries, that it would need Narth technicians (Engineers on every ship to fix or maintain them and thus impractical for a program that seeks to become the next core design for all new Ships and translated into upgrades to the existing ships (until they can all be replaced) (Out of Universe Comment: I intend to make an amalgam of all three the final UNI II decision. The Seenian technology will be used but putting Donnerwetters main argument in place and modify it in such a way that the ships built after Seenian samples have the same unified enigneering principle at its core as the original Uni design menaning same tools and same part philosphy. The Big Fish project while perhaps the best, is simply to complicated and to expensive to be the only choice and only elements of it will become standard in all new ships.) But I find nothing substantially wrong with your article .It fits the USS Seenia and Dr.Foster's approach very well Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 22:55, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Actually my intention in this article was to combine the three lines of thought as well. In the end, the vast majority of Uni Design II would be copied from Uni Design I (including all the specs for weapons from Uni Design.) Of the part that was changing, 20% would have come from the USS Tigershark (that would include some portions of Project Fish like the engines, inovations made by it's crew, and technology incorporated from other sorces - including Seenian sensors), 15% would come directly from the Seenian Depots (not tested on the USS Tigershark), 40% from other societies that had joined since the UNI Design and the last 25% would be Union Tech that hadn't been used by Project Fish. Knight Ranger (talk) 02:47, May 30, 2014 (UTC) My plan and intention pretty much spelled out. More or less exactly what I had planned, Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 05:16, May 30, 2014 (UTC)